A primeira noite
by GreenLuv
Summary: O primeiro Beijo, a primeira noite de oliver e Chloe como é sugerido pela série, na minha versão acontece depois de Warrior.


Ela esperava mudanças, lembrou de como se divertia, há alguns anos tinha em seu rosto uma expressão leve e aquele sorriso de menina curiosa. Oliver estava de olho em Chloe há algum tempo, apesar de que ele a considerava uma mulher meio impossível, pois era muito diferente das gostosas que ele pegava.

Depois de tudo o que aconteceu de tantas perdas, ela havia travado para relacionamentos, tinha medo de se entregar a mais alguém que fosse embora como sua mãe, seu pai, Lana, Jimmy e até mesmo Clark, dói ver alguém indo embora levando pedaços de seu coração, naturalmente era mais fácil se isolar em seu mundo de heróis e seus computadores.

Oliver a admirava colocava-a em um pedestal, a princípio ele queria ter sido Clark ou Jimmy, pois nunca havia experimentado este tipo de amor, nem mesmo com Lois, quando ela o salvou e chacoalhou sua vida, as dúvidas dele acabaram e a partir daí sentiu que tinha que se aproximar dela, cada minuto que passava era mais difícil esconder seu interesse.

A companhia dela se tornara agradável e ele substituía as noites de playboy nos bares badalados de Metrópoles para estar com ela.

Quando ela chegou à Watchtower se assustou com o tiro de arco em sua direção, estava cansada, mas queria conversar, quando deu de cara com Oliver Queen, teve de perguntar:

_Noite monótona?_

_Pensei em praticar tiros e um pouco de Malte_

_Trouxe bastante para o resto da classe? _Ela perguntou, tirando o casaco

_Sirva-se professora, _ele respondeu contemplando seu rosto que parecia triste

_Dia triste?_

_Alguém me perguntou, quando foi a última vez que me diverti, e eu não tinha uma resposta_. Ela respondeu servindo seu copo com a bebida atrás dele.

Ele olhou pra ela tomando um gole de sua bebida, como se soubesse o que pensava, disse _Não tem como te culpar por está no limite chloe, se existe alguém que pode te entender, sou eu, eu te entendo_

Ela deu um sorriso

_É você pode_

Ele começou a falar devagar

_Sabe tem que se divertir como pode, e às vezes..._ Ele respirou mais uma vez para olhar pra ela, _a diversão está bem na sua frente só temos que querer vê-la._

Depois desta frase ambígua ele sorriu e disse _venha_, convidando-a para praticar com o arco.

Ela sorriu, sem entender muito bem do que ele estava falando, mas gostava daquele flerte, tomou o último gole de sua bebida, colocou o copo em cima da mesa com um jeito que só ela sabia fazer, atendeu o convite indo até ele.

Ele a ensinou como segurar o arco, _quando eu tenho que soltar? _Ela perguntou já perturbada pela proximidade dele.

E mais uma vez ele disse em seu ouvido, _Está em seu coração,_ ele disse no ouvido dela fazendo seu coração disparar, enquanto ela segurava a fecha ele pousou sua mão sobre a dela, fazendo sentir um arrepio, ela olhou para mão dele, assustada com o que poderia acontecer,_ só tem que escutar entre as batidas, então pode soltar._ Ele disse sussurrando, porque era o que ele mais queria dizer, fazendo os joelhos dela tremerem.

Ela soltou a flecha depois da batida perfeita e fechou os olhos.

Quando ela abriu os olhos, notou que tinha acertado nada mais nada menos que o alvo.

Virou-se de frente para ele que estava sorrindo, com o melhor sorriso que ele poderia dar para ela, e porque não dizer aquele sorriso maravilhoso de tirar o fôlego.

_Parabéns_

_Obrigada, Professor_

Oliver sorria e não conseguia parar de olhar para ela, com aqueles olhos que diziam , vou te beijar.

O sorriso dela começou a diminuir, estava confusa ao sentir toda aquela química que rondava entre os dois. Ela a virou o rosto para o lado tentando disfarçar a vermelhidão que havia em sua face. Oliver segurou o rosto dela com delicadeza e deu um beijo rápido e profundo ao mesmo tempo, enquanto sentia formigamentos e fogos de artifícios em seu corpo, ela o empurrou e colocou a mão na boca, tentado entender o que acabara de acontecer.

_Oh Meu Deus! O que aconteceu aqui?_

_Foi um beijo muito bom, você gostou? Vai chloe admite que você não esperava que meu beijo fosse tão bom._ Ele disse provocativo pra que ela admitisse que "eles dois" não fosse ignorado.

Ela sorriu para ele um pouco sem graça, mas não podia perder a chance de provocá-lo, é Ollie! _Eu não entendi a preferência da Lois pelo beijo do Clark..._

Aquela provocação era porque ela queria mais, _ah não! Nisto O CLARK NÃO É MELHOR DO QUE EU_, ele se de defendeu sorrindo.

Ele puxou a cintura dela para perto dele e começou a beijá-la mais, e ela já estava relaxada em questão de segundos, tão à vontade como jamais tinha estado, chegava a ser assustador, ela simplesmente deixou o arco que ainda segurava cair no chão, puxou seu pescoço e beijava intensamente, ele beijava seu pescoço, bochechas, ela colocou as mãos entre seus cabelos dele enquanto beijava. Chloe empurrou Oliver no sofá sentou em seu colo com as pernas abertas, ele apertava suas coxas e a essa altura estavam loucos para estarem um dentro do outro.

_Qual beijo você prefere afinal?_ Ele perguntou

Ela sorriu e o beijou ainda mais...

_E você qual prefere?_ Ela disse sorrindo

E já tirando sua calcinha, ele respondeu

_Eu não sabia que além de nerd e gostosa, você também era boa de cama._

Um tempo depois eles já estavam ofegantes e satisfeitos com a brincadeira, ele olhava para ela como se ela fosse o seu anjo, acariciando seus cabelos... Para ele não havia sido mais uma transa, não era como se tivesse ganhado um troféu era mais que isso, ela era sua garota.

O problema é que ele se apresentou como diversão, não podia deixá-la ir, então aceitou que comandasse os rumos do relacionamento.

Ela se virou para ele sorrindo, _você é o meu park de diversões._

Ele respondeu se gabando, _espera então você conhecer a montanha russa._

E ficaram ali se divertindo até um possível assalto a banco, ou a invasão de grupos alienígenas até que alguém os chamasse.


End file.
